


viventem piscis natat sub aqua (Uralic solidarity)

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [24]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Aromantic, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Gen, Hungarian, Nadia is confirmed acespec! and also aro i'm pretty sure, Suomi | Finnish, also forgive the weird linguistic humor of the title, but if someone wants to translate this to magyar yes please, character not language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Ethnic Finnish Aikku and half-Hungarian Nadia meet and bond.
Relationships: Aikku Jokinen/Toni Ho, Nadia Van Dyne & Edwin Jarvis
Series: Finnish [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/684278





	viventem piscis natat sub aqua (Uralic solidarity)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post Avengers: No Surrender, around The Unstoppable Wasp vol 2 #1.

Nadia is making her way to the new Avengers mansion. She just got done fighting with A.I.M. but Janet told her that there used to be an Avengers version of A.I.M. not that long ago, so she wondered if she could maybe get some type of hint about who this new A.I.M. is if she could find out who was in the good version of A.I.M. The mansion looks as good as new again which is amazing considering its condition the last time Nadia saw it. But rebuilding the Avengers mansion is a symbol of the Avengers themselves. They might look different every time, but they always build themselves back up. She likes that idea. 

A woman is sitting inside on a couch, seemingly waiting for someone. Nadia's not sure whether she's met her before. She's probably in her 20s, blonde shortish hair and blue eyes. She knows that looks don't have much to do with superheroing, but the way she's dressed is very casual and she doesn't seem to be in much of a hurry. Of course, that doesn't really mean much either. 

”Hello!” Nadia waves at her, since she seems to be the only one there. 

”Oh, hello!” the woman smiles, and she has a slight accent that Nadia can't place. 

”Are you the only one here? I have some questions about an old Avengers group.” 

”No, Jarvis is here. And I'm waiting for someone to be done with her meeting. I was an Avenger once, kinda, maybe I can help?” 

”Well, A.I.M. is back, and evil again. But apparently they weren't always? I--” 

The woman interrupts Nadia before she can say anything else. 

”Oh, yes, I was part of Avengers: A.I.M. . I was POD then. But that was a while ago. After that I was Enigma with U.S.Avengers. Toni was also the head of A.I.M. at one point, but she has been doing other things recently. So, I guess it's up for grabs again.” 

Nadia didn't expect the woman to be so chatty, but what luck that she found exactly the person she was looking for! 

”So, I guess you can't help me out figuring who these new people are?” 

”No, sorry. The A.I.M. scientists I knew were fine working with the good guys. I don't think they would want to go back to working with bad guys.” 

”Guess I have to pursue some other avenues of investigation, then.” 

”Sorry. Oh, my name is Aikku Jokinen,” she gets up and walks to Nadia for a handshake. 

”Nadia van Dyne. That's an interesting name.” 

”Thanks, it's Finnish. I'm from Norway but my parents are Finnish and they wanted to give me a Finnish name. It's a bit odd everywhere, though.” 

”I like it. It's unique. My name means 'hope' in Russian. I was raised there in the Red Room, though my father is American and my mother was Hungarian. They're both dead, though. Now I live with my stepmom. And Jarvis also takes care of me.” 

”You're Hungarian?” Aikku asks and she looks very excited about that for some reason. 

”Yes, on my mother's side. Why?” 

”Did you know that Finnish and Hungarian are related languages? Quite distantly, but still.” 

”I did not know that. I was mostly told about my American father, since he was a great scientist, as was my maternal grandfather, but I don't know much about him, or Hungary. I don't even speak the language.” 

”I don't speak Finnish either. My parents wanted me to be properly Norwegian. I learned a few words from their conversations, but nothing much.” 

Nadia finds herself really wanting to become friends with this girl. They have a few things in common, though clearly Aikku wasn't raised to be an assassin. 

”You said you've been both POD and Enigma? How do you get two superhero names?” 

They start walking back towards the couch Aikku was sitting on earlier. 

Aikku tells Nadia all about walking outside in Northern Norway when POD hit her and bonded with her, how she bounced from place to place until Roberto Da Costa took over A.I.M. and let her do good, and introduced her to Toni Ho. How when their headquarters were attacked, POD died to protect Aikku, letting her out but leaving her with the undersuit, after which she used it to fight as Enigma, until during the No Surrender event, resurrected Bruce Banner as Hulk destroyed her Enigma suit and the last thing she had left of POD. 

”Wow, that's rough.” 

In turn, Nadia tells Aikku about her childhood in the Red Room, escape to America, finding her father's house only to find out he's dead, and sharing her superhero name with her stepmom who ended up adopting her. Aikku listens intently, and gives her hand a quick comforting squeeze. 

”I've been trying to figure out what to do next. I stumbled on this superhero thing and sometimes America still feels so new. But I have Toni. I do wish we could have time to visit Norway at some point. I miss my parents, and I would like them to meet Toni soon.” 

Aikku blushes a bit at that last bit, and Nadia can tells she's absolutely smitten with the scientist who is having a meeting right now. Nadia's also glad that Aikku feels comfortable being open with her about her girlfriend. She doesn't understand why, but people often still need to be somewhat secretive about things like that. 

”I don't miss Russia. But it might be nice to visit Hungary someday. See if I have any family there. But it's nice that you have someone here. Toni sounds nice, and I look forward to meeting her.” 

”She should be done with her meeting soon. Do you have someone like that in your life?” 

”Nope. Romance is not for me. But I love seeing people happy,” Nadia says with confidence. Often when she says something like that, people will look at her with pity or other negative emotion, but Aikku takes it in stride. 

"Whatever makes you happy," she says. 

Just then, the woman they were just talking about appears at the bottom of the stairs. 

”Aikku?” 

”I'm here, hon.” 

”Oh, there you are,” Toni appears into the living room. She has gorgeous long purple hair in a ponytail and a lab coat. 

”Toni, this is Nadia, she's the new Wasp. Nadia, this is Toni, my girlfriend and a brilliant scientist.” 

”Nice to meet you,” Toni extends her hand, while looking at Nadia thoughtfully, ”I think we've met. After the No Surrender event.” 

”Oh, yes. Sorry, I spent most of that time dealing with Jarvis' health issues so it slipped my mind.” 

”No problem. It was a weird thing. You ready to go, Aikku?” 

”Sure. Bye Nadia, we should get together some time!” 

”Absolutely!” Nadia smiles brightly. She's glad to have made yet another friend. They share a deep hug. 

Aikku takes Toni's hand, though when they're at the door way she turns back, ”Oh, did you know that Finnish and Hungarian are related so distantly that they have only one sentence that's even somewhat mutually intelligible? Though it does work throughout the language family.” 

”Really? What is it?” 

”Living fish swims under the water. I think in Finnish it's something like _'e-lä-vä ka-la ui ve-den al-la_.” The sentence is clearly familiar for Aikku but her pronunciation is still halting. 

”That's kinda neat.” 

”I think so too!” Aikku says before waving goodbye. 

Before they leave, Nadia can still hear their fading voices, ”What was that about?” 

”She's Hungarian, I'm Finnish, that makes us linguistic cousins!” 

”Oh, neat.” Then the door closes. 

Nadia is still sitting at the couch but the door reminds her that she has nothing to do here anymore. She gets up when she hears a familiar voice. 

”Ms. Nadia, what are you doing here? You need another driving lesson?” 

”Jarvis! No, I was doing some research and ended up making another friend, Aikku.” 

”That's wonderful, Nadia.” 

”But since I am here, I could practice a little bit, if you have the time?” 

”Certainly. I'll go get my car keys.” 

When she's alone for a moment, she takes out her phone and tries an app to translate the sentence Aikku gave her. In Hungarian, it's _eleven hal úszik a víz alatt_. She reads it aloud to herself and smiles. 

”What was that, Nadia?” 

”Nothing. Are you ready, Jarvis?” 

”Not really, but I shall persevere for your sake.” 

”Thank you,” Nadia skips to the car, and Jarvis follows.

**Author's Note:**

> The title in Latin version of living fish swims under the sea.
> 
> Elävä kala ui veden alla.  
> Eleven hal úszik a víz alatt.


End file.
